Smoothing Out the Rough Edges
by Raven Corvus
Summary: Before the war began, Kup was a completely different mech. He drank heavily and picked fights, eventually causing him to get into some serious trouble. Fortunately for him, a medic finds him and decides to save him. However, he will soon learn that he'll save the mech in more ways than just one; including healing his painful past. -Authors note: Gearshift, Radio, & Trephine are OCs
1. Chapter 1

The crowd's noise in Maccadam's Old Oil House filled the building and flooded out its doors. The place was crowded as usual with all kinds of mechs due to its high quality fuel and high-grade. It was the best place for a mech to go and drink himself into a stupor. Some came to drink for pleasure, others to snag a desperate interfacing partner, and a good servo-full came to drink their problems away. Among that servo-full was a young mech who went by the name of Kup. Coming here frequently was part of his daily routine. He blamed a series of unfortunate events for that. Painful memories were etched into his processor, and the only thing that alleviated the grief momentarily was high-grade.

The young, green mech swirled the liquid in his glass and then downed what was left. A bartender came over and took the empty container. He took a moment to look Kup over.

"Would you like another?" he asked reluctantly. It was the bar's policy to always be polite and willing to serve the customer. However, the mech knew that Kup would either search for a femme to share a berth with or a larger mech to fight if he continued to drink. It would be only a matter of time before the young mech died due to either an over dosage of high-grade, or being beaten to death by someone bigger than him. The mech could only wait and see which killed him first.

"Do you even have to ask, Gearshift?" Kup slurred. "Although can you make the high-grade stronger this time?"

"You've already had five." He warned as he gave the mech in front of him a look. Kup dismissed him with a wave of his servo.

"Do I need to ask you again?"

"You're going to end up dead one day." Gearshift huffed as he made his way back to fetch another high-grade. Kup watched him go with narrowed optics. Deep down he knew the he was right. It was only a matter of time, and Kup wasn't sure if he cared.

Kup looked around the room to see who was around him as he waited. Since he didn't care for any of the femmes who were there, he decided to size up the other mechs. A large mech soon caught his optic. He was clearly larger than himself and the mechs surrounding him seemed to respect him and desire his "greatness". Kup scoffed. Vain mechs like that always ruined his mood. It was something about them that triggered resentment within him. Perhaps, it was how they fooled everyone around them into thinking they were someone worth following. However, Kup knew the repulsive truth about them. Mechs like the one he was now watching kept themselves on a pedestal. A pedestal that placed them above the interests and needs of others; no matter what it took. Come to think of it, maybe that was why he didn't like politics.

With a nod to himself, Kup decided that he'd fight that one tonight. A larger opponent was a way to prove himself. A way to make him feel like he was worth something, or better than what he was. He didn't take a moment to think about his chances of winning. His judgment was too skewed to even consider the risks he was about to take.

Gearshift came back and shook his helm as he handed off the energon, ignoring the look he recognized in Kup's optics. With a sloppy nod of thanks, Kup began to down the drink; all the while keeping a close optic on his target. What he didn't know, though, was that the mech had been in the pit several times. Not only had he been involved in the illegal activity, but he had noticed Kup staring at him. The mech nodded once to his friends, and as if they had understood the unspoken message, they all got up and headed out of the bar.

Kup waited a moment before he decided to follow them, leaving enough energon chips to pay for his drinks, and stumbling out of the door. He looked to the right first and then to the left, spotting the mech talking to the others in the alley.

"Hey you!" Kup said, overcharge dripping from his voice. The mech sneered smugly, making Kup's circuits surge with anger.

"What do you want drunkard?" he responded as he tilted his helm upwards pretentiously.

"I want to punch that smug, smirk off your faceplate; unless you're too scared to face me!"

"Scared? Ha! You don't even know who I am fragger!"

"Then what have you got to lose? Bring it on you sonovaglitch!" Kup challenged. The last thing he caught was the mech's smirk before a heavy fist made contact with his faceplate. The green mech grunted and stumbled, becoming more off balance than before due to the impact. He wiped the energon from his lip and then charged at the mech. His opponent effortlessly sidestepped, clearly more sober than him. He then grabbed his arm as Kup charged, snapping the joint where his forearm and bicep met out of place with a sickening pop.

Kup cried out as the mech used his wounded arm to force him against the wall, kneeing him hard in the back. With gritted denta to keep a groan of pain back, Kup struggled against the strong mech's grip that kept him pinned to the wall. Several snickers sounded around him, signaling the other mechs had taken several steps closer.

"You better pray to Primus that you live through this."

* * *

Trephine drove down the metal streets at a decent pace. There was nowhere he needed to be at the moment so he decided that it would be nice to have some downtime for once. Being a medic was a time demanding job, and he was frequently thankful that he was a medic during a peaceful time. He couldn't imagine ever being one during a war. A mech had never died in his care before, a record he intended to keep. However if one changed his typical med bay into a war scene, the survival rate would dramatically drop. Death in war, even with a medic on the battle field, was inevitable.

While deep in his thoughts, yet still aware of his surroundings, he saw Maccadam's come into view. The place disgusted him. As a medic, he could only think about the numerous side effects of the strong drinks that affected a mech's internal hardware. Granted, the gradual increase in internal damage often gave him more energon chips, but he hated seeing a mech hurt. It was against his internal wiring, as if he was _built_ that way.

Trephine suddenly slammed on his breaks. Something unrecognizable in the alley had caught his optic. He observed it for a moment, analyzing the situation briefly, and then decided to investigate the object. Transforming back, he cautiously made his way over. As he came closer, he realized that the heap metal was not just a pile of scrap, but instead a mech.

"Dear Primus," Trephine gasped. The mech was severely wounded and when the medic turned him over, a soft groan signaled that he was still alive. Barely. Trephine could only imagine what had started what he assumed was a fight. This sort of thing was uncommon, but for a mech to be beaten _this _bad? He shook his helm disapprovingly and then looked around in a futile attempt to find the attacker. Trephine sighed and returned his attention to the mech.

"Let's get you out of here." He said as he transformed and carefully lifted the young stranger into his back compartment. Turning on his emergency siren, he quickly sped back to the building where he lived and worked.

Once he had placed the mech on a med berth, Trephine performed a full scan of his chassis. His arm was dislocated, internal energon cables were leaking, and the green plating that covered him was heavily dented and broken. To top it off, his chest plate had been half ripped off; perhaps a failed attempt to reach his spark. Trephine could only assume that they had fled due to the risk of being caught. Why else would they leave him barely alive instead of finishing the job?

With a heavy sigh, the medic began working on the nameless mech in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Please feel free to give any constructive criticism! Opinions are welcomed as long as it's not hate. Also, if you find any technicalities that I've gotten wrong please let me know. While I know more about transformers than I should, I don't know everything; especially the technical stuff unfortunately. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Slowly, Kup's optical sensor came back online. He waited for the static to clear before he took in his surroundings that were new to him. Where was he? He had never seen this place or the berth that he was laying on before. And why did his whole chassis ache so badly? It was as if he couldn't move an inch without grimacing. He searched his mind for any memory of what had happened and found nothing. Kup shook his head as best as he could. Knowing the drunk side of him, he had probably picked the wrong fight once again. He groaned, regretting whatever decisions he had made the night before that had led to this. If only high-grade provided its benefits without any side effects.

"How are you feeling?" the unfamiliar voice caused him to jump.

"Awful," he hesitantly replied.

"Well, at least you're alive. My name is Trephine. I'm a medic and, luckily for you, I found you in the alley just outside of Maccadam's."

"Name's Kup,"

"Nice to meet you Kup. Do you mind explaining to me what happened to you back there?"

"To be honest, old timer_,_ I don't know. I have no memory of last night. I don't even think I remember the night before last and the night before that." Kup answered. The medic narrowed his optics slightly at the phrase.

"Like I said the name is Trephine, _kid_." Kup returned his look.

"Don't call me 'kid'."

"And don't call me 'old timer'."

"Touché," Kup curtly replied.

"Anyways, when I found you, you were practically dead. I think the person who did this didn't finish you off because someone, perhaps, almost caught in the act. They probably left quickly after that." He paused for a moment and examined the mech before him. "Do you really drink like that every night?"

"It varies..." Kup answered. He hated it when mechs asked him that. Over half of the time they would proceed to make a comment about how it affected his health, or how they knew a 'great psychiatrist'. They didn't know the pain he felt though. How could they? What he had been through was uncommon. And when Kup would try to explain that, a mech would give him a therapist or psychiatrist's address and name anyways.

"Varies huh? So in other words yes." Kup narrowed his optics.

"No, in other words it's none of your business."

"You know, most drunkards I've met aren't defensive like you. Yes, they refuse to admit they have an addiction, but most boast about how much they can drink. You on the other hand,"-he pointed at Kup for emphasis-"you're different. Why is that?" Trephine asked. Kup looked away.

"Like I said, it's none of your business."

"I've been able to categorize different drinking habits, and according to them you fall under the type who drinks because they can't deal with certain events or problems. So what happened to you?"

"That's a rather personal question, don't you think? I don't even know you that well." Kup replied curtly as he gave Trephine a glare. It was a lot to be asking for as an acquaintance. While Trephine _had _saved his life, he still couldn't tell him the memories that haunted him. Hell, he didn't even need to know. Who was he to go asking for sensitive information like that?

Trephine shrugged, seeing that he did have a point.

"Very well, you don't have to tell me. But if you ever do want to talk to someone, just know that you can come to me." He said. Kup gave him a once over look. From what he could see, the medic was sincere; something that couldn't help but catch him off guard. Since when did people care about him? When was the last time someone had even told him something like that? Trephine, unlike many others, seemed to be genuinely concerned about him and it made Kup feel uncomfortable.

"Okay..." Kup said after a moment. And with that, Trephine went back to what Kup assumed was his usual routine. He watched him for a while before the idea of getting up crossed his processor. He considered it for a moment and decided to give it a try. Slowly, he sat up and paused briefly to allow his inner equilibrium systems to stabilize. Somehow, in the midst of his routine, Trephine noticed the movement and turned to see Kup about to slide off the med berth. It almost looked like the medic was ready to fritz.

"What do you think you're doing?" Trephine exclaimed.

"Getting up, that's what." Kup replied casually.

"You almost died and the first day of your recovery you're attempting to stand?"

"Yeah, that just about sums it up." If only looks could kill, Trephine thought.

"Sit. Down." Despite the mech's order, he stood up and ignored the pain that greeted him. Trephine narrowed his optics even more, turning them into blue, glowing slits. After a moment, he then huffed and waved the younger mech off.

"Do whatever you want kid! I have no control over your life and how you throw it away." Kup gave him a look in response.

"Why do you care so much?" he snapped. "What makes you care more than the other people that I've met?"

"Does it make you feel uneasy? Does this concern, as you say I have, remind you of the past? Kup, do mechs ignore you or do you push them away?" Once again, Kup found himself caught off guard. It was clear that not only was it a question, but the medic had stated it as if it was fact. To be honest, it might as well had been.

"I was brought here to be fixed; nothing more, nothing less."

"The term 'fix', can be loosely used. I think while I originally brought you here to be physically fixed, I see that you require a mental fix up as well."

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine!" Kup retorted.

"Then tell me what happened." Trephine challenged as he locked optics with him. "If you're 'perfectly fine', then you shouldn't have a problem talking about it." Kup muttered a curse and sighed. He had been trapped between a rock and a hard place, and they both knew it.

"Fine, if you really want to know I'll tell you." He acquiesced. "I used to be a part of Iacon Law Enforcement; the part that got its hands dirty. I went in not knowing anyone, but there was this one mech; Radio. We just clicked. Getting along with him wasn't a hard thing to do. We were friends for quite a while, and during that time I forgot to remember that slag happens.

"There was one mech that we had to go after. He was a serial killer, and they needed us to stop him. The two of us volunteered along with a few others, but the mission went horribly wrong. The guy was a psychopath who had carefully created a trail that led us right into a trap. None of us saw it coming, and Radio didn't make it. He almost did, but he slipped away while we were trying to get out of there.

"I don't know why, but it shook me up bad. They had to let me go because of it. Now I'm here, drinking and meeting nosy medics." Kup looked Trephine in the optics as he maintained a stoic expression. "Happy now?"

"Have you told anyone else this?" the medic asked with a note of sympathy.

"What do you think?"

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm sure he was a great mech."

"He was." Kup replied as he looked away. Trephine observed the mech briefly before deciding to change the subject.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"I'm sure I'll find something-"

"That's not what I asked." Trephine couldn't help but smile a little as he received another glare from him.

"No," he grumbled.

"Good, then you have no reason to not stay here for another day." The medic beamed.

"You can't force me to stay here!"

"I actually can. I _am_ a certified medic after all. What I say goes."

"We'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for the delay guys! School has been keeping me busy as well as debate and I've got another story that I'm writing as well. Who knows when I'll be able to move onto my other fanfic ideas but oh well XD hope you like this chapter. And just as a reminder, I'm open for constructive criticism. I'm sure I messed a few things up. Thanks!

* * *

_Cycles in Trephine's care: 2_

Trephine was sitting in his chair reading a data pad when he saw Kup stir out of the corner of his optic. He looked up from the medical records he was reading, and watched the mech sit up and rub his face.

"Look who decided to wake up." He chuckled. The green mech grumbled in response. "I take it you're not a morning person."

"No, I just don't like being kept here against my will."

"Are you really still upset about that? I'll keep in mind that you hold grudges."

"Good for you. Do you have anything to drink?" Kup asked. Trephine set the data pad down on a nearby med berth and got up. He disappeared around a corner and came back shortly after with a cup in his hand.

"Here," Trephine said as he handed it to him. He looked into the cup before a look of repulsion crossed his face for a moment.

"Haven't you got any oil or high-grade?" Trephine laughed.

"If I did, I wouldn't give you any because you'd empty my supply. Plus, you're still recovering in more ways than one." Kup muttered a curse and handed the cup back to him.

"I don't want it then."

"Suit yourself." He said as he took it back. "You'll have to drink it eventually at some point."

"Whatever," he replied with a dismissive wave. Trephine chuckled and set the cup down on a nearby med berth. "Can't you just buy something stronger?"

"Like I said, you're a recovering patient and alcoholic. If I give you one it'll screw up all the work I've done."

"I can do whatever I want, alright?" Kup snapped. The medic, however, remained unfazed by his comment and simply shrugged.

"Not necessarily. I'm a certified medic, remember? But anyways, are you feeling any better?" the green mech glowered at him before answering.

"A little, I'm not as sore as I was yesterday. I'm sure I'd be better if I had something strong to drink."

"I'm not going to repeat myself again. And, what you call yesterday was actually two cycles ago."

"I was out for that long?" Kup asked, astonished. The medic nodded. "Dear primus,"

"Don't worry, I was able to perform several _interesting_ experiments on you while you were recharging." Trephine said. Kup's jaw fell open and soon his shocked look morphed into an angry one.

"I swear if you-"

"That was a joke." The medic smirked.

"You sonovaglitch," Kup sighed with relief. "I didn't know medics had a sense of humor."

"You'd be surprised. Some of my best friends had the best sense of humor." Trephine replied.

"Had?"

"They moved to different cities for work. I, on the other hand, decided to stay here." To be honest, Kup was glad that he did. If he hadn't, who knows what would've happened to him. Kup knew Trephine's help was the only reason why he was alive, and while he realized this he would never show the medic his gratitude. Maybe one day, he thought, one day when he was older and if they still knew each other.

"Is that why this place is so empty for a med bay?"

"I guess that's part of the reason."

"Don't you have any assistants to help you?" Kup asked with a raised optic ridge.

"I prefer a one-on-one interaction with my patients, and since I don't get many there's no need for them." Trephine answered.

"I see. It must get lonely sometimes."

"It does, but it just makes patients coming in more enjoyable." Trephine explained. Kup caught a flicker of sadness in the mech's optics, but in that same instant, it was gone. "Speaking of which, I've got to go meet one of my patients. He's paralyzed so coming here is almost impossible for him."

"Alright, see you later old timer." Kup smiled. Trephine gave him a look and then shook his head with a chuckle.

"Don't get yourself into trouble and don't do anything stupid, kid." Trephine replied as he began gathering a few things. "I'll be back later." And with that, he left.

* * *

_Cycles in Trephine's care: 3_

Kup awoke from recharge and sat up groggily. After stretching his joints until he felt them pop, he looked around the med bay and spotted Trephine tending to a young mech. He observed the shaky mech for a moment and guessed that he was only a little younger than himself.

"There, that should do it." Trephine said as he closed the mechs light blue chest plate. "That should keep your spark stabilized, Yield."

"Thank you, how long do you think I have to live doctor?"

"You'll be fine. Don't focus on that, alright? Just keep coming in whenever you feel something is off."

"I don't want to die though." Yield said sadly. The medic gave him a soft, encouraging smile.

"And you won't. You're good to go, just remember what I said." The small mech nodded and slid off the med berth. "Thanks Trephine," he said before he left. Once he did, Trephine let his smile disappear with a sigh. With a red and white servo, he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Didn't know you were so good at lying, old timer." Kup piped up. The medic jumped and turned to him with narrowed optics.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell him his spark won't last much longer because it's not strong enough? I would've told him if he was someone else, but him? He's just so…_fragile_." Trephine sighed again and rubbed his temples, clearly vexed. Kup scratched his helm awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I was just joking."

"I know, I know. I just wish I could do more for him. He'll be the first mech to die in my care. And unlike _you_, kid, he's terrified of dying; which makes it harder for him and me."

"Don't even start." Kup retorted. "And I thought I told you to not call me kid." Trephine forced a chuckle.

"I'll stop calling you kid when you learn some respect and stop calling me old timer. But have you ever considered that some mechs would do anything to have the same opportunity as you? You have the choice to either waste your life or put it to use. Yield has the same choice, but he'll only have it for another deca-cycle."

"And who's to say I won't die young?"

"Then I'll be wrong, and you can laugh behind my back in the afterspark." Trephine stated sharply.

"Can't wait," Kup huffed. Trephine opened his mouth to say something, but instead shook his helm as he let the comment slide.

"How are you feeling?" Kup noticed his question lacked the concern it usually held.

"Better, thanks."

"You're a fast healer. I'm surprised considering you were practically dead three cycles ago."

"You're not the first one to tell me that." Kup replied.

"I've got to go get some supplies. I've been running low ever since I fixed you." Trephine said as he scanned him and then looked at the results. "It seems as if everything is back to normal. Your systems are at standard functioning levels and I'm not seeing any damage that poses a threat. Since that's the case, would you like to come along?" Kup had to process what he had just heard a second time. Was he really giving him the opportunity to leave the med bay? Grant it, he would have to stay with Trephine but at least it was better than nothing. Whatever it was that had gotten into the medic's processor, he wasn't about to question it.

"Hell yeah, I'm tired of sitting here in this med bay." Trephine rolled his optics as Kup got off the med berth. They made their way outside and, with some difficulty for Kup, transformed and drove off. While driving again did initially hurt, it still felt nice to be out again. He found that he was suddenly grateful for the little things; from the smooth feeling of metal below his tires to the cool wind blowing around him.

The place wasn't far at all, and Kup was almost disappointed with how soon they had arrived. The two of them transformed back and the green mech stretched his joints as Trephine walked on to look at what the store keeper had in stock. Kup decided to stay where he was and watched the medic talk to the store keeper. Judging by both of their expressions, he could tell Trephine was trying to bargain with him. Kup shook his head and chuckled. Of course he would do something like that.

"Well would you look who we have here?" a voice suddenly said. The tone sent a chill through his energon lines and Kup felt himself stiffen. He knew that voice somehow. Kup turned around to see a vaguely familiar face. A part of his processor sent off alarm signals without him understanding why. He took a step back without realizing it and straightened himself up.

"Do I know you?"

"That's right, I forgot. You were so overcharged you couldn't even walk straight. Let's just say I'm surprised you're still alive. Congrats. My name is Stratos by the way." Kup narrowed his optics as it suddenly clicked. While most memories of their encounter had failed to process correctly, he could never forget that voice. And now he knew exactly why it had sounded so familiar.

"It was probably a good thing for you that I was that drunk. I bet you wouldn't have been able to almost kill me otherwise." He scoffed. Stratos narrowed his amber optics.

"Hey, I'm making the decision to let you get off easy and continue to walk. But if you keep that talk up, I'll have to reconsider."

"Go ahead. See if you can actually kill me this time."

As Trephine continued to talk to the store owner, he casually glanced over his shoulder. However, he had to look again to take in what was happening. It looked as if the unfamiliar yellow and gray mech knew Kup. But even from where Trephine was, he could feel the tension growing between the two. With a muttered curse, he excused himself quickly from his conversation with the shop owner. Swiftly, he made his way over and laid his hand on Kup's shoulder roughly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to leave now." He said calmly to the unfamiliar mech. Stratos scoffed.

"You have a medic follow you around now? Damn, I must've screwed you up bad." Trephine felt Kup stiffen and he gave him a light squeeze. He knew it was a vain attempt to calm him down, but at least something was better than nothing.

"Stand down Kup, he's not worth your time." Stratos narrowed his optics at this and without warning, he punched the side of Trephine's helm hard. The impact sent the medic to the ground and he cursed as he held his jaw. As he drew his servo away, he saw that the tips of his digits were glistening with a light layer of energon. As this happened, an anger suddenly lit up like a flame inside of Kup. How _dare_ this mech assault his friend? He suddenly clenched his fists and rounded on Stratos.

"You leave him out of this!" Kup snapped before he knelt down to where Trephine had landed. "Are you alright?" Trephine nodded and clicked his jaw back into place with a slight grimace. His optics rested on the smirking mech before he looked over at Kup.

"Forget what I said earlier. Just don't get yourself almost killed again." Kup nodded and stood back up.

"Are we going to finally get something done now?" Stratos jeered. "I'm getting tired of waiting."

"You better believe it. And you better hope and pray that I take it easy on you, because I don't take kindly to afterburners hurting people I care about."

"Come on then. Show me what you've got." Kup didn't waste any time on hesitation. He quickly swung at the large mech's side and Stratos took the blow, barely seeming fazed by it. He had his large stature and armor to thank for that. With incredible speed, he grabbed Kup's arm near the end of his swing and yanked him forward; bringing him in close to head-butt him. The collision unsynchronized his systems for a moment and he found himself knocked off his feet. Kup grimaced and hastily rolled to the side as he saw Stratos come in for a kick. As the leg missed him, he took a strong hold of it. The sudden change in momentum caused Stratos to lose balance. Seeing this as an opportunity, he took the mech's knee joint and yanked it out of its socket.

He cried out in response and collapsed; unable to stand with his wounded knee. With a smirk, Kup climbed over him so he could land a decent blow on his faceplate. However, Stratos had seen this coming, and when Kup was close enough he lashed out; taking a hold of his neck. Kup fought with the mech's hands as he quickly scanned his processor for what to do. If only it hadn't been so long since he was in law enforcement. He tried to think back to his training and resorted to attacking anything within reach. When that didn't work, he kneed the mech below him in his gut. Stratos' grip loosened and Kup immediately scrambled backwards. The mech groaned and rested on his side for a moment.

From where Trephine was watching, he instantly sensed something wasn't right. It was something about the way Stratos was slumped over that was uncharacteristic to the his fighting in a way. Up until then, he had showed his resilience when it came to receiving blows. He suddenly saw Stratos pull a gun from his side and before Trephine could do anything, he opened fire. The medic's optics widened and he drew his stun gun immediately and shot the mech several times. The gun waivered briefly before its user fell unconscious. By now the shop keeper had realized that what was going on was more than just a scuffle and he commed the police link.

Trephine quickly made his way over to Kup who was now lying still on his back. His optics scanned his chassis and counted a total of two entry wounds from the weapon; one near the center of his chest and another near his waist. He muttered a few curses as he checked for vital signs; hoping nothing was too damaged and that the young mech was still alive.

"Come on, Kid. Of all times to die, don't die _now_ because of a gunshot." Trephine snapped as he finished his scanning. Kup suddenly sat up and grabbed his shoulders, causing the medic to cry out in surprise and strike out defensively; hitting the other in the head. Kup laughed hysterically as he fell to his back again. Trephine glared at him.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared the slag out of me!"

"I just couldn't resist." He snickered as he held his side. Laughing hurt his new wounds, but it was definitely worth it to him. "I also couldn't help but notice you were actually concerned." He added after his laughing began to subside.

"So were you! I believe you even said that you cared about me." Trephine smirked.

"You definitely misheard old timer."

"So you're calling me delusional now?" he asked with a raised optic ridge.

"And old, but that's nothing new." Kup teased.

"Ha, ha. Just remember that's two you owe me now, kid."

"I'll pay you back someday, don't you worry." He assured as he slowly sat up again and held back a wince. "For as close as he was, that guy sure is a lousy shot." Trephine chuckled as he helped him stand.

"Thank primus for that."


	4. Chapter 4

It took Trephine and Kup longer to get back to Trephine's med bay than it did getting to the shop. While the wounds weren't too serious, it was enough to slow down their pace. They made their way through the doors and Kup only hoped that the medic wouldn't fuss too much over the minor injuries. He didn't feel like lying on a med berth for another cycle or two, let alone a simple hour.

"Sit down over there and let me look at you." Trephine said. Kup groaned.

"Is that really necessary?" Kup sighed. He only received a stern look as an answer. "Come on, I've survived worse! You of all mechs should know that!"

"Just sit down. The sooner we get started the sooner you can be up and moving again."

"Fine," he huffed as he took a seat. With a pleased look, Trephine began tending to Kup's newly acquired wounds. Seeing that there wasn't much he could do during this time, Kup decided to watch the medic work. As his optics watched the hands operating on him, he soon became amazed. The fluidity of Trephine's movement surprised him. He should've known how talented the mech was already, but since the medic had only worked on him when he was recharging, he figured his reaction was justified. After a moment of watching the red and white mech, he began to feel antsy again. Kup restlessly shifted his weight.

"Are you done yet?"

"Just be patient, alright? You can't rush these things; unless, you would prefer it if I screwed your plating and wiring up." Trephine retorted. Kup huffed and intentionally leaned back on his servos roughly, smirking at the medic's agitated look. "Could you stop moving for once? The more you move the longer this will take."

"Alright, alright; don't get your circuits in a twist." Kup chuckled as he resumed watching Trephine work. "Thanks by the way." Trephine paused as he made optic contact with him. He was almost shocked by what he heard. It was rare for Kup to show gratitude, and the medic saw this as an opportunity for more improvement. Kup had already come a long way, but there were still some areas that hadn't been touched. Areas that were still locked away and out of reach.

"For what?" he encouraged.

"You know…for keeping me online and functioning. You've done a lot for me." Kup answered as he shifted his weight uncomfortably. Trephine smiled.

"I'm just glad you're making progress in your recovery."

"I assume you mean my physical _and_ mental recovery, right?" Kup chuckled. The medic chuckled with him.

"Indeed," he said.

"I thought so." He watched him smile and shake his head as he turned to put a tool back. Suddenly, Kup felt something that he couldn't explain. The feeling made him relax and feel at ease. However, once he recognized it, he immediately tensed and tried to push the feeling away. At this point, though, he knew that it was pointless. Without realizing it, he had allowed himself to become close to Trephine. He groaned inwardly. The last time he could remember experiencing this sort of friendship was before Radio had died, and after that incident, he had promised himself that he would never get that close to another mech again. Yet, here he was; willing to trust the medic in front of him with his life.

Trephine turned back to Kup but felt something was off. His frame was tense and he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Kup? Are you alright?" he asked. Kup shook his helm briefly and forced a smile.

"Yeah, why?" Trephine narrowed his optics slightly, detecting the lie.

"I thought we were past that stage."

"No really, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what." The medic pressed as he crossed his arms. Kup's anger suddenly flared.

"Nothing, alright?" Can't I be left alone for a minute?" he snapped. Trephine raised an optic ridge and observed him for a moment. Something was obviously bothering the mech, and he realized that if he wanted to make any further progress, he would have to leave him alone for a while. Now wasn't the time to press for answers, and if he did it might just push Kup away.

"If that's what you want. There's an empty room down the hall. It's free to use if you want it. I was planning on giving it to you later, but I guess now is fine." Kup gave him a curt nod before sliding of the med berth and heading towards the room Trephine had described.

Trephine watched him go and then massaged the base of his chevron. He hoped he hadn't pushed him too hard and that all the kid needed was some space. The medic heard someone calling his comm link and he answered it.

"Hello,-Your what?-Are you able to make the drive here?-You sure?-Alright, see you soon."

* * *

_Cycles in Trephine's Care: 4_

Kup didn't recharge well that night. Memories of Radio and that mission haunted him more that night than ever. And when the next cycle had finally come, all he wanted was a strong drink or two; maybe even three.

With a sigh, he sat up and rubbed his faceplate. As he tried to shake off the desire to drive to Maccadam's, he noticed that the place was eerily quiet. Unlike the past few cycles, he couldn't hear Trephine walking about. Even as he dialed up the sensitivity of his audios, he still didn't hear anything. With a frown, Kup got up to investigate.

When he arrived at the med bay, he found the medic sitting in a chair with his helm in his servos. On the med berth in front of him was the mech he had seen a cycle or so ago. Yield's chassis, however, wasn't fidgeting constantly like it was the last time. Instead it was completely still, and it only took Kup a moment to realize with dread what had happened. He slowly made his way to Trephine's side and hesitated before he spoke; unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry," he said, the phrase sounding more awkward to him out loud than it did in his head.

"I never thought it would feel like this." He sighed as he straightened himself up.

"It sucks doesn't it." Kup said as he took a seat beside him. Trephine turned to him.

"Is this why you push mechs away? Because you're afraid to feel this pain again?" For the first time in a long time, Kup felt as if someone truly understood him. It felt relieving, yet he wasn't sure how to respond. Instead of saying anything, he looked away from the medic's sympathetic gaze.

Trephine continued. "Considering I haven't been able to contact my friends in a long time, Yield was the closest thing I had to a friend. And while I knew his time was coming soon, it still hurts like hell seeing him dead. But you know what? I'll always be thankful that I even met him. Kup, the good times will always outnumber the bad times; you've just got to remind yourself that. Pushing people away won't erase what has happened; it will only prevent you from experiencing that kind of happiness again."

Kup sighed as Trephine placed a hand on his shoulder. He was right, and somehow it relieved some of the stress he was feeling yesterday. But what about Trephine? Here he was fretting over a mech's death that had happened a long time ago while Trephine had watched his friend die under his care. Kup suddenly felt guilty over the medic focusing on helping him when he was doing nothing for him in return. "Shouldn't I be the one consoling and helping you?" he asked. Trephine shrugged.

"You've got the brawn and I have the words I guess."

"I'll give you that, but I bet I know a way to help cheer you up temporarily."

"_No_. Don't even go there." Trephine threatened. Kup chuckled at his empty threat.

"Oh yes. Trephine, we're going to Maccadam's." He only received stern look from the medic. "Don't worry, we won't get _too_ overcharged."

"And how do I know you won't go completely overboard on the high-grade?"

"Simple, you will be there." He smiled. The medic rolled his optics and stood up with a sigh.

"Fine, just help me take care of Yield's chassis properly first. I want to pay my respects to him and give him a fitting ceremony since I was among the very few who knew him. I don't want to just leave him here as we waste our time drinking slag." Kup nodded and began to help Trephine.

As Trephine organized what little that needed to be done, Kup noticed how well the medic was able to keep himself together. Every once in a while, though, he would catch his stoic expression falter briefly. It pained Kup to see his friend this way. He wanted to do something to help, but he didn't know how. Even his way of "cheering up" his friend by going to Maccadam's wasn't the best option out there. Hell, it wasn't even a _good_ option, but it was the best he could do.

Trephine was able to comm what little mechs who knew Yield and within a few hours after they arrived, they were able to hold a semi-proper ceremony. To be honest, Kup wasn't even surprised that Trephine was the only one who knew the mech well enough to give an eloquent speech.

"You definitely need a drink or two." Kup said to himself as he watched Trephine talk. "And maybe even a hug."


End file.
